


My Scars as Hooks

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Rings of Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Éowyn rides to war as the Dark Queen of Middle Earth.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Scars as Hooks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2021 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt _Lord of the Rings, any, If ___ had succumbed to the Ring of Power._

The righteous glory of war covers the land.

Everywhere the White Queen rides, it follows in her wake, avenging every woman suffering under the yoke of male hands, every child orphaned to the world’s dubious mercy, every elder addled, tricked, confused by the unscrupulous; at least, this is how she begins - but war begets orphans, and the loss of good men opens doors for the wicked.

On and on she rides, standing high in her stirrups, brandishing sword and shield, and her battle cry echoes in her glorious, terrible wake: _Death_.


End file.
